


Not Even For An Experiment

by storiesinthedark



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Alternate Universe- Everyday, Alternate Universe- Geography Change, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 09:13:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4913707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesinthedark/pseuds/storiesinthedark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sherlock and John live in Baltimore on Baker Street, Mycroft works for the American government in DC and Molly works in the lab at Johns Hopkins...because they are Americans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Even For An Experiment

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the last Let's Write Sherlock Challenge where we could choose any past prompt. 
> 
> Written for Challenge 12: Create a story in an everyday alternate universe using the following prompt: “It’s for an experiment.” I may have twisted the prompt a little bit. Oops. 
> 
> Not beta'd. All mistakes are mine.

The rain poured down outside of 2213 Baker Street and pooled in the cracks in the sidewalk. Sherlock moved the curtains to look out the window, but quickly threw them aside in disgust.

"No, Mycroft. I'm not helping you. Not even if it's for an experiment," Sherlock spat into his cell phone before quickly hitting the end button on the call.

John rolled his eyes and looked over to Sherlock from his chair in the kitchen. He took a drink of his coffee. "That didn't sound like it went well," he said.

"It's just Mycroft." Sherlock threw himself onto the couch.

"I take it DC's in trouble again?"

"When is Washington not in trouble? I am not working for the CIA again. Or the FBI. Or DHS." Sherlock returned to the window of their house. Children ran past the house chasing one another on their way to school.

John smirked, giving Sherlock a knowing nod.

"And Molly has me banned from Hopkins unless I'm there on official business.”

"Then why didn't you take your brother's case? You clearly aren't doing anything," John said, rolling his eyes. "And I've got to be at the hospital in an hour, so I'm not staying here to entertain you."

"But, John--"

"No."

Sherlock huffed. “Fine, I’ll just wait for a murder or something in Baltimore.


End file.
